1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to carts, more specifically, at least one embodiment relates to apparatus, systems and methods for a cart to move a load.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hand trucks, also known as two wheelers, are extensively used in the delivery and warehouse environments. For example, hand trucks are used to move objects that are too heavy or to too large to easily carry. Hand trucks are also used to increase the number of products that can be delivered in a single trip by a delivery person to increase their efficiency for example, a beverage delivery company will provide hand trucks with each delivery vehicle. These hand trucks are often loaded with as much as 400 pounds of beverages in a single trip. Where a delivery is made to a facility on an upper or subgrade floor that does not have an elevator, the load must be moved up or down a flight of stairs by the delivery person. Currently the weight of such loads must be reduced in order to allow the delivery person to move the load over the stairs without injury. However, in the interest of doing their job as efficiently as possible, individual delivery people often overexert themselves by trying to move too large a load up or down stairs with the conventional hand truck. As a result, back injuries represent a significant problem for delivery organizations and account for enormous cost in the form of lost work, workman's compensation and disability claims.
Conventional hand truck designs have tried to incorporate both powered and manual solutions to address the preceding. These attempts have included implementation of motor drives, lifting arms, moving belts and moving wheels, however, all lack the mechanical advantage and ergonomics required for ease of use. In some such conventional hand trucks, the operator must employ one hand to raise and stabilize the load and while their other hand is busy trying to operate the powered or manual solution which is added to the hand truck.